


Michael & Co.

by mimetime



Category: Garfeld: The Musical (A Garfield Parody), Peepee Touchers
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Corpse Desecration, Death, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, No Lube, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Rape, Sadism, Strangulation, f-slur, peepees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: !! TW !! there's a lot of rape.check out michael lepore in garfeld: the musical or peepee touchers if you haven't already, they're both worth the watch <3>> a collection of smut oneshots, will add tags as i write>> if you like our worst sins, you might like this tooupdated feb 18; unfinished
Relationships: Michael Lepore/Colin McLevy, Michael Lepore/Ethan Marble, Michael Lepore/Justin Jager, Michael Lepore/Sam Kaufman, Michael Lepore/Teddy Grey
Kudos: 5





	1. michael gets his peepee touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justin jager breaks into michael lepore's house to rape and kill him, then he fucks his corpse

"I-I think Justin's in my house," Michael Lepore whispered shakily into his phone. He was hidden away in his closet. It was stuffy and cold, but he felt safer here than anywhere else. 

"What? Dude, I'll be right over, okay? Stay put," said Jason on the phone, though he actually just stayed on his couch, scrolling through fanpages of himself. 

"Please hurry," Michael pleaded, and then then power went dead. His call was immediately disconnected, and the light in the closet disappeared, leaving the boy alone and afraid in the darkness. 

That's when he heard noises coming from the other side of the door. He gasped and covered his mouth, trying to stay silent. His closet door had no lock, so he just grabbed the handle in his hand to try and keep the door shut manually. 

Given how frail the boy was, this proved to be completely useless, as the doorknob was ripped from his grasp with ease as soon as Justin pulled from the other side. He looked completely crazed, sunglasses cracked and clothes crumpled and torn. 

"J-Justin--" 

"SHUT UP, LEPORE!" 

The stronger man grabbed a hold of Michael by his hair and pulled him out of the closet, throwing him down onto the floor. He straddled his chest and began punching him in the face, one hit after the other. 

But that wasn't enough to curb Justin's rage. Michael Lepore's face was bloody and already bruising, tears flooding from his brown eyes and sobs coming from his throat. 

"You're so fucking annoying, I always hated you," Justin said, spitting in the crying boy's face before he moved down his body. Michael tried to get up to run away, but he was held down by his thin wrists, and no amount of fight he could put up would bring about a chance of escape. 

Justin pulled handcuffs out from his pocket and tightly cuffed them around Michael's wrists, leaving him totally helpless. He unbuckled the curly-haired boy's jeans, much to his dismay, and gripped at his cock through his boxers. 

"No! Don't touch me, please don't." 

Justin squeezed his cock hard, making Michael grimace in pain. 

" _Stop_ ," he whimpered as his pants and boxers were shoved down his legs. They remained around his ankles, further restraining him. 

Michael gasped and whined as Justin's hand worked him up to hardness, completely humiliated that he could even get hard in a situation like this. 

"Justin, please stop... You won, okay?! You have to stop now!" 

But Justin wasn't satisfied with just winning. He wanted to make Michael pay for every single time he annoyed him. So he put his hands at each of Michael's knees and spread his legs wide apart, grinding his clothed cock on his bare ass. 

"W-Wait! What the fuck are you doing? Stop!" 

"FUCK! Shut up already! I'm done hearing your dumbass voice," Justin said, pulling his hard cock out and rubbing it between Michael's cheeks. 

"No! _Please_!! Please don't!" 

The boy screamed when he felt his attacker's cock shove its way into his tight, virgin hole. Justin didn't care to go slow, already thrusting in and out of Michael as he cried loudly. 

"Oh god, you're so fucking _tight_ ," Justin moaned, his cock being gripped by Michael's warm insides. He could feel some blood leaking from the boy, must've torn something, but he didn't give a fuck, not now nor never. Sex with a woman had never felt this good, and his physical pleasure was mixed with the sweet feeling of getting revenge. 

Justin pulled Michael deeper onto him, and Michael couldn't help the moan that came out of him at the abrupt shock of pleasure that hit him as Justin's cock rammed right into his prostate. 

"Hah, I knew you were a little faggot! That's right.. Moan for me, bitch boy!" 

He raised his hand and gave Michael's ass a few hard slaps, making the boy shout in pain. He mercilessly hammered at his prostate, too, drawing more moans and protesting pleas from the boy. 

Fuck, it was just too hot. His friend's bloody ass was wrapped around him, enveloping his entire cock as he heartlessly raped him. And the fag's cock was actually _hard_! It swung along with each deep thrust, and the boy's facial expression was the most delicious mix of pain and pleasure. 

Justin couldn't hold himself back, and he had no reason to. He sped up his pace and hammered Michael's ass until he reached his climax, burying his cock inside and cumming deeply into the boy with a groan. Pure ecstasy. 

He heard Michael moaning and felt his ass tighten and pulse as he reached his own orgasm, cum shooting up from his cock to gather on his flattened stomach, rising and falling quickly with his breath. 

"Fucking slut," Justin laughed, giving the boy one last spank, and Michael looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He sobbed uncontrollably, his cries moving through his trembling frame. 

"W-Wh-Why?" Michael whined out through sobs, his entire body shaking with how broken he felt. It would be a heart-wrenching sight for anyone else, but Justin couldn't help but smile at what he saw. 

In fact, he even felt his cock start to grow hard again. Michael gasped, feeling it still inside him. 

"No, no! No! T-Take it out now! Please, Justin!" 

Second time's not the charm. Of course Justin didn't listen. Instead, he started moving inside Michael's sore ass, which immediately tightened back up around him. 

"Noo... No-oh-h," Michael whimpered, wailing out in pain as Justin started steadily fucking him again. 

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" Justin shouted, bringing a hand down onto Michael's throat. Michael sputtered in pain, feeling his trachea being crushed under the pressure of Justin's tight grip. 

"S... Gah.. Hh... St.. o... op," Michael gagged out with the little breath he could get. That breath was completely taken from him when Justin's other hand also wrapped around his throat. 

He continued to thrust in and out of the boy as he blocked his airway, watching with a wide grin as Michael opened his mouth and gasped like a fish out of water. 

"Dumb fucking fag," Justin cackled. "You look so stupid right now!! I bet you like it, too. You're only good as a sleeve for my cock." 

And soon, that's all Michael would be. He felt his consciousness draining from him while his vision grew blurry. He tried to beg Justin to stop, but he wasn't able to anymore. The last thing he felt was another gush of cum spill into his ass, and then he was gone. 

Justin let out a series of pants and laughs as his orgasm came to an end, his body shaking with how intense this whole thing had been. He sighed in bliss and pulled his cock out of Michael's lifeless body, admiring how bloody it had gotten inside of him. 

Somehow, it was _still_ hard. Justin wasn't that surprised, since this was the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. He looked up at Michael's pale face and saw that his lips were still parted open. Poor fucker tried to survive until the very end. 

Justin couldn't feel sorry, though. Instead, he felt disgusted with the boy and just wanted his gross blood off of his cock. He pulled himself up to Michael's mouth and put his cock inside. 

"Mm, make sure to get it all off," he said, though he knew Michael was too dead to hear him. His mouth was still wet and warm, and Justin thoroughly enjoyed his tongue and throat. 

It was convenient not having to deal with any gagging. Fucking his friend's corpse would almost be relaxing, if it weren't so exciting. Quickly enough, Justin felt himself on edge again. He grabbed a hold of Michael's soft hair and moved his head on his cock, shooting his last load of cum right down his throat. 

After he had calmed, Justin pulled his softened cock out of Michael's throat and pulled his pants back on, pushing himself back to his feet. 

"Welp, see ya," he said to the dead boy on his way out, never to be seen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what? im not even that sorry about this one


	2. this wasn't in the script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while recording for garfeld: the musical, michael ends up getting drugged and gangraped by his co-stars 
> 
> >> filthy non-con m/m/m/m sex

Michael Lepore hadn’t known that those drugs were real. He hadn’t known that he was going to lose his virginity today, and he hadn’t known that he was going to lose it to the people he thought were his friends. He thought they had all gathered to have some innocent fun, but he was very, very wrong.

The beginning of John’s song with Lyman marked the moment when the drugs really began to have their effect. He began feeling drowsy as he pushed his lines out, his body slowly becoming heavy and his mind fogging up. Brushing it off as exhaustion from performing this musical for so long, he tried to push on, letting Ethan go on with his section.

About halfway through, though, during the scene where John and Lyman were on the couch, he couldn’t take it anymore and interrupted in a slurred voice, “W–Wait, cut.”

“Humping like we’re teenage newlyweds!” Ethan continued to sing, ignoring the other actor and making an exaggerated thrusting motion.

"Cut, I’m not feeling good,” Michael said, pushing himself up.

He was shoved back down, making him huff. Ethan grabbed onto the boy’s waist and pulled his legs apart, positioning his crotch between them.

“Dude, come on... Something’s wrong.” At this point, he was panting and trembling, eyes watery.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Ethan said, leaning in to place a kiss on the other’s dampening forehead. 

He reached down to unbuckle Michael’s belt, which brought worried protests. The weak actor tried to push him away, but the drugs he’d been given made every motion feel like a huge effort.

“St–Stop,” Michael said, trying his best to struggle away as his pants were pulled off.

“This isn’t funny, Ethan, stop.” Ignoring him, the blond shrugged off his own pants and rubbed the bulge forming beneath the fabric of his boxers.

“Angie, help!” he cried out, trying to push away the man with weak arms. She just continued recording, staying silent as Michael began begging for her help, still trying to make this stop as both their boxers came off and were thrown onto the floor.

“Pl–Please don’t, please don’t,” he pleaded, squirming frantically as he felt the head of Ethan’s cock pressing against his hole.

Michael grimaced, whimpering as he felt it slide into him, stretching him open. He gasped as pain seem to envelope his entire bottom half, feeling like he was being split in two. He begged for Ethan to stop, for someone to help, but everything carried on. 

When Teddy Grey walked in, Michael felt a fleeting spark of hope. He saw his friend's eyes go wide and thought he was saved. 

"Teddy! Please help me!" 

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!" Teddy shouted. Ethan stopped in his tracks and stared with a dumb look on his face. 

"How could you start without me?" 

Michael felt his heart drop into his stomach. Everything just went numb, and the sounds of his friends laughing was muffled under the sound of his own heartbeat as Ethan began thrusting back into his virgin ass. He turned his head to look up at him with tearful eyes. 

"Please stop..." he whispered when he got the chance to through his never-ending sobs. 

"Ugh, so annoying," Teddy pitched in. "Here, flip him over. I can shut him up." 

Ethan ripped his cock out of Michael, causing a strained scream, and roughly flipped him onto his stomach before he could scramble even an inch away. Not that he would be able to run while drugged up like this anyhow. 

Teddy stepped into frame and pushed his thumb between Michael's lips. He was met with clenched teeth, though with more force, the jaw they belonged to became slack. Teddy took his chance and shoved his cock deep into Michael's mouth. 

Michael immediately gagged, more tears dripping down his face as his friend began to throatfuck him with reckless abandon. All the while his other friend pounded his other half. He sobbed and tried to get away, but it was all useless. He was stuck here until they were done using him. 

And they weren't nearly done. In the background, Michael heard a few others enter and chat together. He heard laughter and words like "slut" and "whore" but his brain couldn't string the sentences together while this was going on. 

Suddenly, he was pulled back into the situation unfolding when he heard Ethan grunt loudly and felt him slam his cock into his tight ass as hard as possible. He cried out onto Teddy's cock as he felt warm liquid seep into him. 

Teddy moaned in response to this and gripped Michael's hair, shooting his cum so far down his throat he had no choice but to drink it all. Ethan chuckled and pulled out of Michael's sore ass, rubbing his dick against it as his cum began to ooze out from his victim's wrecked hole.

Teddy pulled out of Michael's mouth, and the boy gasped for air and let out ugly sobs, trying once again to get up. This time, he was held down by a new set of hands. 

"Sam..." Michael cried. "No, no, no! Don't do this. Not you too." 

His pleas were ignored again as Sam easily slipped his hard dick into his beloved friend's sloppy hole. Ethan's cum and a bit of Michael's own blood was lube enough, and his cock slid in and out with ease. It didn't take long for him to start wildly fucking the curly-headed boy. 

"It's depressing to see him just cry," Colin commented. "Can we do something about that?" 

"Oh, I brought just the thing," said Sam, continuing to thrust into Michael's ass. "It's right in that bag over there." 

"This one?" Teddy asked, picking up a little purple bag. 

"Yup, bring it over." 

Teddy did so, and Sam paused his thrusting, burying his cock deep inside and eliciting a whimper from his poor friend. Sam popped open the bag and took a needle out from it, sharper than anything. 

"Alright, let's get you flipped over," Sam said, not even bothering pulling out and instead just spinning Michael around on his cock while he ignored the boy's screaming. 

"This'll make it feel better," he reassured, gripping Michael's cock and positioning the needle for a vein in it. 

Michael reached down to push the point away from his dick, but his hands were grabbed by Teddy and held above his head. 

"No, please don't," Michael begged. "I promise I won't be so loud so p-please... Please don't..." 

Once again, it was proven to Michael that nobody cared about what he had to say. He felt the needle stab into his most sensitive part and screamed out in horror. It burned like nothing he had ever felt, and he didn't stop yelling for it to stop until the needle was retracted. 

"There. All done." 

Sam wrapped a hand around Michael's cock and gave it a few strokes as he began moving his hips again. He felt the boy begin to relax and smiled, stroking a bit faster. 

Michael couldn't help it when he began to moan. Suddenly, for the first time during any of this awful experience, he began to feel the first tingles of pleasure. It took no time for them to become waves of pleasure, and eventually explosions. 

He felt so good he could hardly even tell what was going on anymore. He knew someone was sitting on his chest and using his mouth, and somebody was using his ass, but his eyes were half-lidded and his vision was too blurry. 

"F.. Fuuuck, FUCK..!" Michael moaned as he felt a second cock push into him. "Ohh, fuh- fu..ck.." 

Two cocks rubbed against each other inside of Michael's ass, pulling open his walls and fucking continuously up against his prostate. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold back. His cock twitched and his ass tightened and some men moaned... and that was it, he was cumming harder than he ever had before. 

He felt his ass grip incredibly tight around his friend's dicks, which both spurted gushes of cum deep into the boy. The cock in his mouth came and only just now did he realize it was Colin's. He didn't even bother fighting and just swallowed his cum down without a word. 

Michael distantly felt his tongue stick out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his whole body shivering and shaking in absolutely ecstasy. 

Then, of course, he passed out. 

He woke up hours later, and it was like nothing happened. All his friends acted like nothing had happened, and he was too embarrassed to voice what he thought had happened. 

After enough gaslighting from all his friends, he started to believe that had just been some weird nightmare... Yeah. It must've been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that video wont be going on youtube


	3. Curiousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds Sam's chastity device and doesn't know what it is. Sam shows him. 
> 
> >> dubcon?

Michael hadn't _meant_ to snoop into Sam's personal things, of course--it was an honest mistake! How the hell was he supposed to know that _this_ was the drawer where his friend kept his sex toys? Lepore's first instinct was to shut it and never speak of it, but... some of these things really caught his eye. Some of them downright confused him. Especially... 

He bit his lip nervously, knowing he shouldn't be invading Sam's privacy like this. Still, he lifted a small metal contraption from the drawer and inspected it, trying to figure out what the hell it might be used for. It was ringed and curved downward, and it had a little lock at the top of it. Michael had never seen anything like this. 

_Creeaaakk..._

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open. His head whipped around, and he saw Sammy standing dead in his tracks. Both of their faces flashed red. _Clink--BAM_!! Michael threw the thingamajig back into the drawer and slammed it shut. 

"S-Sam! I wasn't... I didn't mean to--" 

Sam's squinted expression turned into more of a relaxed smirk at his friend's immediate panic. He chuckled a bit at the blush all over Michael's face, with even his ears turning a rosy shade of pink. 

"It's fine, it's cool! What... Uh, what were you up to, buddy?" he said with a laugh, feeling the weight of the awkwardness in the room. 

"I-I just, um"--Michael stammered--"I was looking for our resumes and I just-I opened the wrong drawer, and I... I'm really sorry, I would never do that on purpose!" 

"I know you wouldn't," Sam said, honest, "but you _did_ take it upon yourself to go through my stuff. Don't think I didn't just see what you were holding." 

Michael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing down at the floor. He didn't have any excuse for what he was doing. 

"I-I just... didn't know what it was, is all. That's really it." 

"Ah-ha! Now, _that_ makes sense. Well," Sam said, slipping into the room and grabbing a hold of the knob of the drawer, "why don't I show you?" 

Michael's cheeks were hit with a new wave of pink and he waved his hands in rejection. 

"Y-You really don't have to do that!" The words spilled out quickly, borderline frantically. "I'll just... I s-should leave, I'm so sorry." He turned to exit, but his wrist was caught by Sam's hand. He was pulled back toward the drawer, and he felt his heart racing in his chest. "Sam? W-What're you... Ah--"

He gasped when Sam pressed him against the drawer, which towered almost as tall as the man himself. He felt his black-haired friend's palm press against the front of his jeans, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What're you _doing_?!" 

"C'mon, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sam scoffed, moving to unbuckle Michael's pants. The boy's hands stopped him, but he shot him a glare, and Michael's grip softened. "That's what I thought." 

Michael whimpered as his jeans were pulled down his thin legs, exposing a tent in his boxers. He tried to cover it under his hands, but Sam pulled them away and rubbed at it instead, hungrily licking his lips. The brown-haired boy tried to back away from the touch, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was trapped here, pinned between the shorter yet stronger man and the drawer that had started this all. 

Michael couldn't conceal the moan that slipped through his lips when he felt Sam's soft hand slip into his underwear and immediately grab at his hardening cock. At this point, he had completely stopped resisting his touches and was instead leaning into them, giving himself into the pleasure. He felt embarrassed, but it felt so good. Sam really knew what he was doing. 

>> sorry it's short, i'll finish later on 


End file.
